


A Great Many Drabbles

by Citis



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alison and Tendo's relationship is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Citis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of sporadically posted Pacific Rim drabbles.<br/>Chapter One: "He tasted like stale bagels and bitter coffee." Herc/Tendo.</p><p>[ Likely to not finish. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Many Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is just gonna be something I throw drabbles into. So...updates will be irregular and sporadic.  
> The drabbles also aren't going to be beautiful, because I'll be doing them mostly to understand the characters and get a feel for them in my style.
> 
> Most drabbles are bound to be very short (under 500 words).

They had been on and off with their affections for each other for a few months, really only being intimate when deemed necessary (which was a rarity on its own). Both of them were already in relationships, although Herc's was a closeted one with Stacker. Neither of them very much liked being unfaithful to their partners, but they could provide each other with something that couldn't be found in their other relationships. Stacker was reserved, professional; Tendo was funny, open to many different things to try. Alison was smart, interesting; Herc...well, Tendo could never quite articulate why he liked Herc.

But Herc knew he liked the way Tendo tasted when he kissed him. He tasted like stale bagels and bitter coffee. At first, it seemed off-putting, but after a few kisses, Herc got used to it. Was able to appreciate it because it was all Tendo.


End file.
